banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cultist
Typically grasping, secretive, and thoroughly mad, Cultists open their bodies and minds to horrifying realities not meant for the sane as they strive to prepare the world for the eventual return of their alien masters. The Cultist must be Chaotic Neutral or Chaotic Evil. Abilities Domain The Cultist must choose one of the following domains: Chaos, Madness, or Void. Forbidden Knowledge (Ex) A cultist gains a +2 profane bonus on all Knowledge (arcana), Knowledge (dungeoneering), Knowledge (history), Knowledge (planes), and Knowledge (religion) checks, and can attempt these checks untrained. This bonus doubles if the check is related to the Elder Mythos. Unhinged Mind (Ex) Bartering sanity for unspeakable knowledge, a Cultist props up his crumbling sanity with a darkly enigmatic personality. A Cultist uses Charisma instead of Wisdom as his key spellcasting ability score (to determine his spell DCs, bonus spells per day, bonus on concentration checks, and so on), to determine the effects and number of uses of his domain powers, and to modify his Will saving throws. However, because of the fragile state of his mind, the Cultist takes a –2 penalty on Will saves to resist mind-affecting effects. A Cultist automatically fails any save to resist the effects of confusion, insanity, and nightmare, and other similar effects so long as the effect’s caster level is higher than his character level. Channel the Void (Su) At 1st level, when a Cultist channels energy, he taps into the unthinkable void between the stars. This is similar to channeling negative energy, but instead of healing undead, this blast of energy harms and devours living beings, corporeal non-skeletal undead, and constructs crafted from flesh (such as flesh golems). This is not negative energy damage; instead, the damage manifests in the form of wounds from supernatural deterioration and rot. A creature that would take damage from this energy can attempt a Fortitude save to halve the damage, rather than a Will save. At 8th level, a creature that both fails the Fortitude save and would be killed or destroyed by this effect is entirely disintegrated, leaving behind only a trace of fine dust. A disintegrated creature’s equipment is unaffected. This ability still counts as channel energy, but it counts as neither positive nor negative energy specifically (for example, the Cultist couldn’t take the Turn Undead or Command Undead feat). For the purposes of feats that require channel energy but refer to what happens if the character channels positive or negative energy, this ability alters the listed effect for negative energy. For instance, a Cultist could use Channel Smite to damage living or fleshy creatures with his melee attack. This ability alters channel energy Maddening Gaze (Su) At 5th level, as a standard action, a Cultist can focus his gaze on a single living creature within 30 feet and inundate the creature’s mind with visions of alien horror. The target takes 2 points of Wisdom damage and becomes confused and sickened for 1d4 rounds. A successful Will save (DC = 10 + 1/2 the Cultist’s cleric level + his Charisma modifier) negates the Wisdom damage and the confusion effect, though the target is sickened for 1 round. This gaze attack is a mind-affecting effect. An Elder Mythos cultist can use this ability once per day at 5th level, plus an additional time per day for every 3 cleric levels thereafter. At 11th level, the target takes 1d6+1 points of Wisdom damage and is confused and sickened for 2d4 rounds. A successful Will save reduces the Wisdom damage to 1 point, and the target is instead sickened for 1d6 rounds. At 19th level, the target takes 2d6 points of Wisdom damage and is rendered permanently confused and sickened. A successful Will save halves the Wisdom damage, and the target is instead sickened for 2d6 rounds. This ability replaces the increases to channel energy gained at 5th, 11th, and 19th levels. Category:Archetypes